Hopes Power
by Kinishir
Summary: Crossover between Bleach and the Green Lantern. Takes place during the Arrancar arc and the War of Light arc respectively. How much can one ring make a difference? How much can one girl make a difference? Read to find out :-D


A/N - Ok this is a new story I decided to start, I've been on a Green Lantern kick lately and just wanted to get this out there. I especially like the Blue Lanterns. Well enjoy the chapter feel free to leave me any comments or concerns and all reviews are welcome!

Disclaimer - I own absolutely nothing besides my own characters and ideas not sure if I will be using any OCs in this story yet.

* * *

**P.O.V. - 3rd Person**

"Ganthet, I fear the darkness is going to be arriving far sooner than we anticipated. We must recruit another." The little blue woman said floating around the chamber. "With only two of us and a mere handful of Corps members we'll be wiped out almost immediately."

"i fear that you are correct Sayd. We will send out another ring and battery right away. However in the meantime we are safe, besides the members of our Corps nobody knows the location of Odym." Another blue creature, a male this time replied in deep contemplation. "Let us go to the Central Power Battery and charge a new set."

The one called Sayd nodded, they left the small room and within minutes reached the battery which was located within a lush untamed forest atop a stone pedestal. Ganthet raised his hands and a small blue ring and power battery in the shape of a lantern came flying towards him from the from somewhere on the planet.

Sayd also raised her hands, causing the objects to settle floating between them and they began the charging ritual. "In fearful day, in raging night, With strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light, Look to the stars, for hope burns bright!" Blue light flowed from the enormous battery into the objects causing blue energy to explode outward when they were finished charging.

"Initiate primary function. Locate wielder and bring them back to Odym." Ganthet said to the ring.

"Command recognized, initiating primary function and scanning inhabited planets. Candidate found." The ring and battery were surrounded in an orb of blue light and flew out of sight.

"Let us hope that this will tip the scales in our favor." Sayd said wiping her head.

* * *

**P.O.V. - 3rd Person**

Hours later in Sector 2814 on a small planet called Earth in a town called Karakura a young woman with long red hair was talking and laughing with her friends. "Orihime are you coming to practice today?" Another girl with short dark hair said catching up to her.

"Not today Tatsuki, I have something going on with Ichigo and Chad." She replied flashing her a smile.

"Oi alright then I'll see you later!" Tatsuki ran off.

Orihime was walking home when a flash of light appeared through the sky she looked up to see something shooting in her direction. She could definitely sense something and it was closing in fast. She dropped her bag and put her fingers to her head. "Santen Kesshun." She said a golden shield appearing infront of her. The object slowed and stopped right in front of her barrier.

"Orihime Inoue, human of the planet Earth in sector 2814. You have been chosen by the Blue Light of Hope to become one of the Blue Lantern Corps. An intergalactic force dedicated to maintaining peace and hope throughout the universe." The metallic-like voice spoke from the object which was now clearly visible as a blue ring which was floating in mid air next to another blue object which looked similar to a portable oil powered lamp. There was a blue aura around both.

Sensing there was no danger Orihime lowered her shield and donned a confused look. "I'm sorry but what was that?"

"Orihime Inoue, human of the planet Earth in sector 2814. You have been chosen by the Blue Light of Hope to become one of the Blue Lantern Corps. An intergalactic force dedicated to maintaining peace and hope throughout the universe." It repeated. "Please hold out your hand and put me on. You will be transported to the planet Odym which resides in the Polaris System in Sector 2628 where all of your questions will be answered."

"I'm sorry Mr. Ring I can't go anywhere, my friends need me here. I need to get stronger in order to protect them."

"If power is what you desire then put me on and you will know more power than you've ever experienced." It continued to try and persuade her.

"The power to protect my friends?" She asked suddenly interested.

'The power to protect the universe." She contemplated for a moment before putting out her right hand, the ring slid itself on and immediately she was engulfed by blue energy.

* * *

A/N - Well the first chapter is done. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I will hopefully have a new one out within a few days. I feel like I made a decent choice when I chose the crossover and when I chose the person to wield the blue power ring. Well if you liked it please let me know and if you have any comments or suggestions please feel free to leave a review! Till next time.


End file.
